Modern vehicles often incorporate cameras to assist the operator in observing the space surrounding the vehicle. Depending upon their position, the cameras may be able to observe regions surrounding the vehicle that cannot be observed with conventional mirrors (i.e., blind spots) making cameras a safer alternative to conventional mirrors.
The cameras may include, for example, a backup camera to allow the operator to observe the space behind the vehicle while reversing. Additionally, some vehicles incorporate side cameras that provide a view of the region to the side and rear of the vehicle. In many cases, these cameras provide a similar view to that ordinarily achieved with conventional side or wing mirrors. As cameras become more prevalent in newer vehicles, the side cameras may ultimately replace conventional side mirrors. When operational, the side cameras provide an adequate alternative to conventional side mirrors.
Unfortunately, in a vehicle having only side cameras and no side mirrors, a failure of the side camera systems means that the operator is unable to easily view the region to the side of and behind the vehicle.